The Many Wild and Interesting Varieties of
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: This is an story for an awesome challenge!You'll find out what the last word of the title is, once the story is complete. Enjoy!
1. S is for Sweet

Author Note: This is for one of the Challenges I'm taking. Not saying which one, but you'll probably get it anyway. It's a multi-chaptered one, but all pieces will most likely be out today. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. Oh and each chapter varies on the lengths, this one being quite short.

**S for Sweet**

"Dobby is sorry, Master Harry, that he couldn't bring his gift over soon enough for Christmas." Dobby said, holding a brown paper wrapped parcel in his hand. He smiled, his eyes brightening when Harry took the parcel, trying to determine what it was.

"It's alright Dobby, how many times did I have to tell you? Don't call me 'Master Harry'" Harry said, taking in the warm fire as I he walked over to it, ignoring the chatters of others in the Gryffindor Common Room. He held the package in his hands, and began to eagerly tear the paper apart. Immediately, he took in the brightly colored socks.

They were a bright pair with one sock being red, the other being gold. Snitches were sewn into the Red sock, while mini versions of Harry's Firebolt were sewn onto the other sock. The snitches and broomsticks were charmed to fly.

Harry beamed down on Dobby, immediately putting on the hand-knitted socks on his feet. He smiled, flexing his toes as they became warmer.

"Thank you Dobby, you're sweet" He said


	2. O for Odor

Author Note: So sorry, the next two installments are coming tomorrow, but this is the last one for today!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter

**O for Odor**

Sniff Sniff.

Rolanda Hooch scanned the great hall, smelling something atrocious coming from around her. She leaned over to her right, clumsily knocking Sinistra's Goblet of Wine. The wine smell covers that smelly smell, but she realize its still nearby her. So after getting up –and falling flat on her face mind you- she crawled around the floor at the Head Table, not realizing everyone practically noticed her, or at least, everyone at the Head Table.

Soon, after scanning behind the table and sniffing out everywhere on her right, she moved to the left. Instantly the smell got stronger.

The students, realizing something odd was happening –and who wouldn't, with everyone at the head table staring at the floor- started to get quiet. But Rolanda paid no noticed to this, as the smell got stronger and stronger.

"What are you doing?" A soft silky baritone voice asked her. She had found the smell.

Keeping a complete straight, she looked into Severus' eyes.

"Did you know, your socks are smelly?" She asked loudly, and suddenly mostly everyone -except for the Head Table and Slytherin- were roaring with laughter


	3. C for Colorless

Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter! I'm sorry for the delay, but I am determined to finish this today . Enjoy :D

**C for Colorless**

This was catastrophe! Madness and insanity combined!

Albus Dumbledore stared in horror as he reached forward to pluck his favorite neon blue and silver pair of socks, but they vanished right as he grabbed them. He reached for another pair –his second most favorite pair that had yellow clashing horrible with bright green- gone in an instance! He reached around his sock drawer till all his colorful socks –meaning all of them- were gone.

"Who did this?" Albus asked himself pouting in sadness. His socks were all gone, but wait what was that!

Reaching in his hand to grab a hidden pair, he pulled out a simple plain black pair. He stared at it, wondering why it didn't disappear.

"Wear Me!" The sock said –in a Cheery version of Severus's voice of course. Albus dropped it in shock before it said "Wear Me!" again.

He picked them up, and shrugged his shoulders putting them on. Immediately the voice stopped, but he didn't mind. _A pair of socks are a pair of socks_ He thought to himself_ And besides, I can always change the color!_

Albus left his room, hurrying to get to the staff meeting. By doing so, he never realized that a vast amount of wild and different varieties of colorful socks appearing on his bed. He could deal with Colorless for a day.


	4. K for Karma and Khaki

Author Note: The Last Chapter of this fun story! Enjoy!

**K for Karma and Khaki**

Draco grinned. He had just finished bullying younger Gryffindors then him –aka First and Second Years- and scared them so much, they ran head first into Snape. And his girlfriend Hermione doesn't know, so she can't badger him about being a bully.

Life was going swell that is until he had to enter the Slytherin Common Room. In the second he opened the door, Pansy tripped into him, crushing him with her weight. And then he had ripped his robes –Sure Father could definitely get another pair, but they were his favorites- in the fall.

When entering his dormitory, he hit his face in the door –nothing broken or cut thankfully.

"Bloody Door," He muttered grabbing the books he had originally came for –so what if he _kind of _wanted to get good grades- before leaving the Common Room. Pansy had trapped him straight afterwards, and tried to 'seduce' him –More like make him vomit- but thankfully Theodore Nott had saved him from dealing with her.

Eventually, he got to the Entrance Hall, and saw a familiar figure.

"Mione!" He said walking over and hugging her. She smiled, giving him a kiss. "How's your afternoon been Draco?" She asked in that nice voice of hers. He frowned

"Not the best Mione, Karma has been being rather rude to me." He said and she kissed him once more. "Well, I know something that may just cheer you up!" She said handing out a package wrapped in green with a silver bow. He smiled at the colors, and tore it apart –after placing the silver bow on Hermione of course- to reveal a pair of Khaki green socks he had been searching for.

"Thanks Hermione! Best thing I could ask for to help my day!" He said pocketing the socks before hugging her and picking her up in the air easily. She blushed at his strength, and once he placed her on the ground they walked away chatting and occasionally giving each other a kiss.


End file.
